Chimchar
| name='Chimchar'| jname=(ヒコザル Hikozaru)| image=155px| ndex=#390| evofrom=None| evointo=Monferno| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Chim-Char | hp=44| atk=58| def=44| satk=58| sdef=44| spd=61| species=Chimp Pokémon| type= | height=1'08"| weight=13.7 lbs.| ability=Blaze| color='Red'| gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂| }}Chimchar (ヒコザル Hikozaru) is a -type Pokémon, and is one of the three Starter Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. Starting at level 14, Chimchar can evolve into Monferno. Biology Chimchar are based on monkeys. Being very agile, Chimchar are able to climb the rocky ledges of tall mountains, where they live. Their tails are produced by burning gas in their stomachs. Chimchar also has a light colour stomach with a little swirl at the top on its chest. The swirl on Chimchar's chest carries over to its second and third evolutions. The flames do not go out in the rain unlike the flames on Charmander's tails, Chimchar's tail flame goes out when they go to sleep. Since Chimchars are based on monkeys, Chimchar's cry is more similar to a spider monkey's cry. Chimchar are very rare and only make their nests in cliffsides and rocky mountains. beacuse If they were to live in jungles, there would be forest fires daily. Etymology Chimchar is most probably named after "'Chim'p" and "'Char'coal". Game Info Locations | pokemon=Chimchar| diamondpearl=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase near Lake Verity| dprarity=One| platinum=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase on Route 201| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Chimchar| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Giant Volcano (1F-10F) Dark Crater (B1F-B10F)| Ranger2=Chroma Highlands| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Chimchar| diamond=It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps.| pearl=Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire.| platinum=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.| heartgold=The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick.| soulsilver=The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick.| }} Anime A Chimchar first appeared in the Pokémon animé series in "Following a Maiden Voyage". The little fire-monkey was teasing a Piplup after stealing food from it. Piplup then started firing a bubble beam, but Chimchar kept dodging out of the way. Staraptor was hit in Piplup's line of bubbles and created a gust from it's wings that wrecked everything in Professor Rowan's lab. After the sudden happening Chimchar jumped out of a broken window with Piplup chasing after it. A Chimchar appears again with a trainer, Paul. Paul captured Chimchar because he experienced a battle between Chimchar and few others Zangoose. Chimchar uses a very huge Flame Wheel and scared off the Zangoose. Paul is amazed with the power Chimchar produced and decided to capture it. Chimchar is often ill-treated by Paul. Instead of encouraging him, Paul reprimanded him, making his life miserable. Paul] also use his strong Pokémon to train his Chimchar by using all his 4 Pokémon's moves to attack Chimchar. Chimchar suffered major injuries. When Ash is enter a tag-team battle, his tag-partner is Paul. When Chimchar is attacking a strong Zangoose, Paul made no movement. Then Paul turned away and walk off the arena. Chimchar felt very disappointed. After this, Paul released Chimchar into the wild and said that he doesn't want Chimchar anymore. Chimchar then soaked in tears. Ash witnessed the whole event and decided to allow Chimchar to join his team. Chimchar is crying with joy when Ash encouraged him that his moves were awesome. The first episode after Ash adopted Chimchar in "Smells Like Team Spirit".when Paul released it. In The Rise of Darkrai Alice has a Chimchar she uses to power her hot-air balloon In the episode Paul vs Ash part 2 Chimchar evolved into Monferno but sadly was defeated. Known Trainers with a Chimchar *Ash Ketchum *Paul *Professor Rowan Moves Generation IV Level Up Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon